Internal tissue may bleed during a non-invasive surgical procedure, making blood loss and visibility important concerns. During some procedures, a hemostatic agent may be applied to the affected bodily tissue to stop the bleed, at least until a more robust method can be used to permanently stop the bleed. These agents are often delivered as powders. Many of these powders are known to agglomerate, or have agglomerative properties, making it more difficult to propel the powder through a lumen of an endoscope for delivery to a treatment site inside the body. For example, the lumen may become blocked by the material. As a result, some effective of hemostatic agents may have disadvantages, for example, by requiring continuous delivery.